Limitless Sword Art
Summary ''' ''7 Swords.'' -where each sword represented one sword meaning of within each body of the sword. All contain the base of the Sword Arts. “For the four bottom-tiered swords, the person can be rated as a sword master. After training in one sword, it can be used to defend against a hundreds enemies. Actually, to defend themselves, the cultivators of this technique can make hundreds of blades fly through the air, attacking everything. To practice two swords, it can be used to defend against a thousand enemies, for three swords, it can be used to defend against ten thousand enemies. For four swords, you can use spirit sword techniques, thereby doubling your power.” “To practice the two middle tiered swords, the person can be rated as a Sword Saint. After practicing one sword, the person can control ten thousand swords. Depending on how much Spirit Qi the person has, he could control numerous swords. After mastering two swords, the person can create Sword Stars. However many stars are in the sky, the person can create the same number of Star Swords.” “For absolute mastery, it requires mastery of the top tiered sword, called Sword God. Once mastered, the person has endless swords, is able to kill anything, and completely dominates the world. If you became a Sword God, what will happen to the world? Every creature would submit to you.” Then the old man smiled and said: “But nowadays, very few people are able to train to four swords, other than my master. The strongest one was only able to train in the third sword of the four swords, but could still defend against a thousand swords. While mastery of the pair of swords is more than a legend in my Limitless Sword Arts.” To break through the sword arts, one would need to obtain profound insights in spirit sword Qi. Spirit Qi was very powerful if used properly. To control it properly, the spiritual links inside the body must be honed and be allowed to connect to one’s inner core area for spirit qi. To convert the spirit qi to spirit sword Qi would be the most crucial. Forming Sword Aura(Ch-32) is crucial for learning the first sword. '''The Limitless Sword Arts was composed of amazing swordplay techniques; able to control hundreds, thousands, millions of swords. Sword Stages Sword Hilt The Sword hilt was powerful beyond imagination, which would cause amazement from anyone who could recognize the sword hilt’s abilities. This sword hilt was not ordinary, it was a space sword hilt. Within the sword hilt, there was: 180 000 novice swords, 150 000 refined swords, 2995 origin swords, and 5 godswords. If one was able to control all the swords inside the space hilt, the person would be able to easily dominate the world and become a peerless sword god. However, none of these swords were regular swords. To train with any of the swords, the person would have become one with each of the sword, for each sword was different.